an encore
by Shaaa
Summary: summary: at. kuroko bolos latihan dan hanya menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota, tanpa sadar membuka kenangan dengan sang mantan yang belum berhasil dilupakannya.


**an encore.**

 _ **disclaimer:**_ kuroko no basuke milik fujimaki tadatoshi. saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun.

 _ **warning:**_ at _,_ ooc _, typo(s)_.

 _ **summary:**_ at. kuroko bolos latihan dan hanya menghabiskan hari minggunya dengan berjalan-jalan menyusuri kota, tanpa sadar membuka kenangan dengan sang mantan yang belum berhasil dilupakannya.

 _ **a/n:**_ terinspirasi dari shinee – an encore. disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagunya.

* * *

 **Setahun yang lalu.**

Dua insan berbeda jenis kelamin berdiri berhadapan—saling menatap satu sama lain. Si pemuda mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menahan emosi yang saat ini berusaha mengambil alih pikirannya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini dia merasa seperti ini selain karena olahraga kesukaannya itu. Hanya karena seorang gadis, rasa amarahnya memuncak dan rasanya dia ingin meninju apapun saat ini juga.

Taman yang biasanya diisi oleh sekumpulan remaja untuk bermain basket kini sepi, hanya terisi oleh muda-mudi biru-merah muda. Langit berlembayung senja hari itu, suara burung gagak pun terdengar jelas di telinga mereka berdua.

Di senja yang indah seperti ini, di musim gugur tahun kedua sekolah mereka, pasangan kekasih yang baru merajut tali kasih selama tiga bulan, berdiri di sana, dengan masalah yang berhasil membuat ego masing-masing memuncak.

Sang pemuda, Kuroko Tetsuya, menghela napas berat—berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Dia bukan pemuda yang pemarah, justru dia orang yang mudah mengendalikan emosi, namun saat ini tentu pengecualian.

"Momoi- _san_ —"

"Aku paham. Baik, sekarang apa yang Tetsu- _kun_ mau?" si gadis balik menatap, mengembalikan tatapan tajam sang pemuda yang diberikan cuma-cuma. Seluruh tubuhnya dilanda tremor dan netra indahnya tampak berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan likuid bening yang dari tadi berusaha dia tahan.

"Ayo putus."

Saat itu, Kuroko tak pernah menyangka dua kata yang dia ucapkan tepat saat jarum panjang menunjukkan angka dua belas dan membentuk sudut 180 derajat itu akan berhasil membuat hidupnya berubah—dan membuat gadis yang dia sayangi kembali menangis.

Dia memberanikan diri menatap iris _deep pink_ yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak menginjak kelas sebelas. Pikirannya kosong. Dia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan atau bahkan menyadari ada yang berteriak 'jangan ucapkan!' di sudut hatinya yang paling dalam. Suara nurani yang berteriak padanya bahwa dia akan menyesal telah membuat satu gadis patah hati karena ego masa muda.

"Oke. Kita putus."

Kata-kata yang terucap tak boleh ditarik kembali. Namun dia terlambat beberapa detik untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya tak sepatutnya mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan seperti tadi.

Tapi sayang, Momoi Satsuki sudah berbalik, bersamaan dengan gugurnya daun _maple_ yang jatuh ditiup angin sore itu.

Mereka berpisah, tepat di tempat ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman.

* * *

Entah apa yang membawanya ke sini.

Taman yang selalu dia lewati saat pulang sekolah dulu. Taman yang memiliki lapangan basket kecil untuk tempat menghibur diri. Taman di mana hubungannya dengan gadis itu berubah cepat dari teman menuju kekasih lalu kembali menjadi teman tiga bulan kemudian.

Kuroko Tetsuya menaikkan retsleting jaketnya. Untuk suatu alasan yang tidak dia ketahui, hari ini dia membolos latihan. Toh dirinya juga sudah kelas tiga; mengurangi sedikit aktivitas klub takkan masalah, kan?

Raut wajahnya tampak menunjukkan rasa terganggu saat ponsel yang dia simpan di saku celananya bergetar lebih dari satu kali. Alisnya menyatu, berpikir kalau tidak salah ingat dia sudah mematikan ponselnya—hari ini dia tak mau diganggu oleh siapapun. Hari ini, meski angin tak bosan-bosannya membuat rambutnya acak-acakkan, matahari masih mau tersenyum, untunglah. Acara ramalan cuaca juga menunjukkan tak ada tanda-tanda hujan hari ini; makanya dia hanya membawa ponsel dan dompet di sakunya.

Tanpa sadar dirinya berdecak pelan tatkala ponselnya kembali bergetar untuk kedua kalinya.

"Siapa sih?" gumamnya sembari merogoh sakunya. Ponsel yang kini sudah berada di tangannya berkedap-kedip, menampilkan sebuah nama yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Nama dari teman dekatnya sejak dia memasuki Seirin.

Mungkin orang di sana bertanya heran kenapa dia bolos latihan.

Ah, masa bodoh. Lagipula tubuhnya masih pegal bekas latihan neraka kemarin.

 _Piip._

Tombol _power_ ditekannya.

Dimasukkan lagi benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu ke dalam sakunya.

Bergeming sebentar, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya mengedar. Iris birunya mengamati hati-hati setiap objek yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya, bahkan sehelai daun yang jatuh akibat gravitasi pun tak luput dari penglihatannya.

"Ayo putus."

Tanpa diinginkan, dua kata yang berhasil membuatnya melamun sepanjang pelajaran Sejarah dulu kembali berdengung di telinganya. Layaknya gema, satu kalimat yang diucapkannya waktu itu terus terulang dan terulang bahkan sampai membuat kepalanya sedikit pening.

"Oke. Kita putus."

Sudut bibirnya menukik ke atas. Dengusan geli terdengar dan berhasil membuatnya tersenyum miring.

"Yang benar saja ..."

Lagi-lagi ada yang ingin diperhatikan. Udara bergerak itu kembali memainkan ujung rambutnya.

Tangan yang awalnya tertanam di dalam saku jaket itu terangkat, menghalau angin yang memaksa surai biru pucatnya menari-nari.

Dan saat itu pula, bayangan ulang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu tampak seperti terulang di hadapannya.

"Dua kali ... dua kali aku membuat seorang gadis menangis—gadis yang sama."

Dia bukannya tidak sadar kalau berhasil membuat wajah cantik sang gadis menjadi basah karena ada dua sungai kecil yang mengalir dari kedua mata Momoi.

* * *

Puas bernostalgia dari taman kenangan itu, kaki berbalut celana _jeans_ biru gelap itu melangkah keluar dari taman dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Kedua tangannya dibenamkan ke dalam saku jaket, iris indahnya mengawang, mengumpulkan pecahan _puzzle_ memori antara dirinya dengan sang mantan.

Sesekali sorot sedih tampak kentara di matanya, namun sorot itu langsung berubah datar dengan cepat tatkala dia menyadarinya.

Kakinya dipacu pelan-pelan, ingin menikmati siang tanggal dua puluh ini dengan damai. Sebisa mungkin tubuhnya berkelit agar tidak menabrak orang-orang yang tak menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Bertubrukan dengan mereka di sepanjang trotoar bukanlah ide yang bagus. Bisa-bisa nanti tubuhnya sakit dan wajahnya memar karena tak sengaja tersikut atau terpukul.

Aroma kopi yang ditangkap indera pembaunya dari kafe yang baru saja dia lewati berhasil membuat senyum di bibirnya terkembang. Celotehan ceria dua anak kecil, keluhan seorang ibu paruh baya, kikikan gosip dari kumpulan gadis di hadapannya juga tak luput dari indera pendengarannya. Entah kenapa bibirnya melengkung lebih dalam. Mungkin kali ini emosinya sedang menguasai tubuhnya, makanya dia tersentuh hanya karena hal-hal sekecil itu; dan baru sekarang dia menikmati jalan santai seperti ini.

Netranya melirik sebuah pengamen yang memasang _stand_ di depan toko sepatu. Seorang pria yang mungkin berbeda lima tahun darinya berdiri di balik meja, memainkan gitarnya sembari menyenandungkan melodi yang—katakanlah—cukup membuat gendang telinganya tidak kesakitan.

 _Kring. Kring._

Kuroko menoleh ke samping. Oh, rupanya ada seorang gadis kecil baru saja lewat menggunakan sepedanya. Melihat dari bagaimana cara gadis kecil itu mengatur kecepatan sepedanya, si pemuda hanya dapat berucap doa agar gadis itu selamat sampai di tempat tujuan.

Setelah bau kopi semerbak menyapa hidung mancungnya, kini bau khas donat berbagai _topping_ yang tercium olehnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke samping.

Ah, perutnya berbunyi minta diisi. Padahal baru saja dua jam yang lalu dia sarapan pagi.

Tapi biarlah. Sudah lama juga dia tidak makan donat, satu dua donat dan secangkir teh hangat mungkin bisa membuat rasa laparnya menghilang sementara.

Seorang pelayan perempuan membungkuk sopan dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kuroko saat dia mendorong pintu yang terpasang gantungan dengan tulisan ' _open_ '. Dia langsung mengunjungi meja pemesanan.

"Dua donat cokelat," matanya mengamati papan menu di belakang kasir, "dan secangkir teh hangat."

"Teh merah atau teh hijau?"

"Teh merah."

"Dua donat cokelat dan secangkir teh merah hangat," ulang si pegawai. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar, mengangguk, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Ditariknya beberapa lembar uang kertas dan menyerahkannya pada wanita yang berada di belakang kassa. Satu pegawai pria di sana sedang bersiap menyiapkan pesanannya.

Mendengar suara berisik dari luar, Kuroko mengalihkan padangannya ke sana. Ah, hanya sekumpulan remaja penggosip yang lewat ditambah suara bis dan truk yang baru saja melintas.

Baru saja ingin menoleh ke depan, kedua matanya terkunci pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan tertawa malu-malu. Sang gadis memegang permen kapas di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya saling bergamit dengan sang pria.

Pemilik nama kecil Tetsuya itu sontak mengingat kejadian kecil antara dirinya dengan Momoi Satsuki.

 _Dengan tangan kanan yang penuh dengan makanan yang baru dibelinya dan tangan kiri memegang permen kapas, Kuroko hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kekasihnya kerepotan berjalan sembari menghindari orang-orang. Tentu saja dia sadar bahwa Momoi tak ingin dituduh mengotori baju atau mantel orang tak dikenal karena permen kapas besarnya itu tak sengaja menyenggol mereka._

" _Aduh, kenapa tiba-tiba banyak orang sih?" keluh si gadis._

" _Makanya, cepat dihabiskan permen kapasnya," balas sang pemuda sembari merapatkan tubuhnya. Berjalan di trotoar sambil makan seperti ini memang ide yang buruk._

" _Tetsu-_ kun _! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

" _Hm?" Kuroko menoleh. Sisi kanannya kosong. "Momoi-_ san _?"_

" _Uh, jalannya jangan cepat-cepat," gadis bersurai senada dengan permen kapas yang dimakannya itu merenggut pelan._

 _Yang diajak bicara hanya terdiam. Dia mengambil permen kapas si gadis dan menyuruh Momoi menggenggamnya paksa dengan tangan kanannya. Dan tangan kiri gadis merah muda yang bebas kini saling bertautan dengan tangannya._

" _Kalau begini, Momoi-_ san _tidak akan tertinggal, kan?"_

"... an?"

"Ah ya?" Duh, dirinya meringis malu dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya dia melamun di depan kasir.

"Ini pesanannya," Kuroko menatap dua donat yang bertumpuk di satu piring dengan secangkir teh pesanannya. Mungkin dia melamun cukup lama, sampai-sampai pesanannya pun sudah siap semua.

"Terima kasih." Dia pun beranjak dari sana dan berniat menghabiskan pesanannya di meja dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap jalan raya.

* * *

Setelah dua donat dan secangkir teh berpindah ke dalam perutnya, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali berjalan. Masih melangkah tanpa arah; terserah kakinya ingin membawanya ke mana.

Dia berada di sisi trotoar dalam, entah karena apa sekarang trotoar mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berjalan. Tidak mau mengambil risiko terhimpit tubuh yang lebih besar darinya atau parahnya malah terbawa arus keramaian, pemuda itu memilih untuk mengambil jalan aman dengan berjalan bersisian dengan toko-toko yang berjejer di sepanjang blok tiga.

"Aish, dia tidak membalas _chat_ -ku! Bahkan dibacanya saja belum!"

"Sabar. Mungkin sedang sibuk."

"Sibuk dari mana?! Aku tidak percaya!"

Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang. Pembicaraan antara dua orang gadis yang baru saja melintas di sisinya tertangkap oleh telinganya dan berhasil menarik atensinya. Dia tersenyum geli. Problema anak muda—marah-marah, baikan, marah-marah, baikan, lalu kalau sudah tak dapat diperbaiki langsung putus; oh, Kuroko jadi ingat dirinya sendiri.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, apa memang yang menyebabkan dirinya sampai putus dengan Momoi? Bukankah hanya karena kesibukan satu sama lain ditambah mereka beda sekolah?

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau alasannya sekonyol itu ...," gumamnya disertai dengusan geli. Padahal tak ada alasan besar seperti berselingkuh atau semacamnya, hanya karena hal begitu saja bisa-bisanya mereka sama-sama emosi sampai berujung memutuskan hubungan.

Kuroko menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

 _Hanya karena ego, aku sampai melepaskan Momoi-_ san _. Mungkin sekarang Momoi-_ san _sudah mendapatkan penggantiku. Aomine-_ kun _? Ah, bisa saja. Mereka juga cocok kok._

Sialan, satu tahun sudah berlalu tapi hatinya tetap saja masih merasakan debaran yang sama hanya karena mengingat potret manis seorang gadis; juga masih merasakan cubitan yang sama di sudut hati terdalamnya.

Selama ini dia pikir perasaan itu sudah terkikis seiring berjalannya waktu, tapi lihat dirinya sekarang. Malah berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah sembari membuka memori usang.

Andai membuka kenangan semudah membolak-balikkan halaman novel yang sering dia baca.

"Tetsu- _kun_?"

Dan mungkin sekarang halusinasinya juga ikut bermain.

"Tetsu- _kun_? Itu benar kau!"

Bukan halusinasi-kah?

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke samping. Setahunya tadi masih kosong, tahu-tahu sekarang sudah terisi oleh gadis yang masih mengisi hatinya sampai saat ini.

"Momoi- _san_?"

"Hai, Tetsu- _kun_! Lama tidak berjumpa. Kabarmu baik?" gadis itu berujar ceria; mereka lanjut berjalan.

Bagi Kuroko sendiri, konversasi ringan layaknya tak terjadi apa-apa bukan hal yang bisa dia tanggani—apalagi lawan bicaranya adalah gadis yang dari pagi memenuhi ruang sel kelabunya. Apa hanya dirinya saja yang menganggap atmosfer canggung menaungi mereka berdua? Atau Momoi malah mengganggap pertemuan mereka setelah sekian bulan lamanya layaknya pertemuan teman lama?

"Umm ... Tetsu- _kun_?" Ups, dia melamun sepertinya.

"Eh, apa?"

"Kau melamun ya?" Momoi tersenyum dengan mata berkilat jahil.

Si pemuda menatap kedua netra menawan itu dalam diam. Mungkin gadis itu tak menatapnya dengan pandangan sama seperti dulu, tapi melihat rasa senang yang tersirat di sana juga itu sudah cukup. Dia memang pernah membuatnya menangis, tapi kalau begini keadaannya sepertinya memang gadis itu sudah tidak apa-apa; lagipula itu sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya.

"Tidak juga," Kuroko mulai angkat bicara dan menatap lurus ke depan, "kabarku baik. Momoi- _san_ sendiri?"

"Aku baik. Tapi agak repot akhir-akhir ini, jadi kepalaku sedikit pusing."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dai- _chan_ , seperti biasa. Sekarang, kan kita sudah kelas dua belas, jadi aku memaksanya belajar lebih giat. Tapi yah ... apa yang kumau memang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi. Dai- _chan_ itu malasnya minta ampun!"

Pemuda dengan iris senada beda _tone_ dengan surainya itu tersenyum tipis. "Hubunganmu masih baik-baik saja dengan Aomine- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja. Paling bertengkar karena masalah sepele, tapi besoknya langsung baikan kok. Kenapa?" dia mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang berbeda tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

Momoi membuka mulutnya, ingin menyambung konversasi yang menggantung sampai akhirnya mulutnya menutup kembali; bingung mencari topik untuk digali. Sejujurnya dia masih agak canggung mengobrol seperti ini. Bukannya dia amnesia atau apa, mereka memang hanya bertemu beberapa kali dalam pertandingan, tapi itu pun hanya sekadar saling tatap dan melempar senyum. Selanjutnya, mereka sibuk dengan tim masing-masing.

"Momoi- _san_." Tubuh berbalut mantel coklat panjang itu berjengit kaget. "Ya, Tetsu- _kun_?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Dia menarik Momoi menuju tempat yang lebih sepi, trotoar yang tanpa sadar mereka lewati saat musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat Kuroko menjauh dan membiarkan punggungnya dilihat oleh mata Momoi yang basah tatkala dia berkata tak ingat akan janji yang telah mereka berdua buat.

Mereka bergeming, si gadis menatap tak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Eh?"

Sepasang _deep pink_ itu mengedip beberapa kali.

"Aku minta maaf," sang pemuda mengulanginya lagi.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu dua kali menangis—membuatmu sedih."

"Apa?"

Momoi Satsuki menatap pemuda tegap di hadapannya dengan alis yang menyatu. Kalimat tadi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya dan bergema terus-menerus. Irisnya beradu dengan iris biru tua sang pemuda. _Minta maaf ... karena itu?_

"Ingat kau pernah menangis di sini, Momoi- _san_? Waktu itu aku bilang tak ingat tentang janji yang kita buat. Tapi aku berbohong—dan aku merasa menjadi orang yang buruk karena membuat seorang gadis menangis."

Gadis itu tak lupa. Tentu, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya tak mungkin bisa dihapuskannya begitu saja.

Namun, alih-alih marah, Momoi malah menunduk dan tersenyum.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , aku bahkan sudah tak memikirkan hal itu."

"Kedua, di taman saat kita putus," seolah hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, si pemuda melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku tahu Momoi- _san_ menangis. Aku juga minta maaf."

Kepala merah muda itu terangkat. Senyum manis khas si gadis masih setia terpasang di sana. "Aku maafkan. Lagipula, jangan dipikirkan lagi, Tetsu- _kun_."

Mendengar hal itu, tak terelakkan lagi perasaan bersalah di sana mulai terkikis dan digantikan oleh perasaan lega. Dia balas tersenyum dan melangkah lebih dekat. "Momoi- _san_ ," panggilnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lawan bicaranya tak merespon. Gadis itu lebih memilih mengunci mulutnya dan memasang telinganya baik-baik.

Pemuda Aquarius itu menghela napas panjang. "Aku minta maaf lagi," terdengar pelan, hampir kalah dengan suara bus yang baru saja lewat.

Dahi sang gadis berkerut dalam. Setahunya pemuda di hadapannya ini tak punya salah apa-apa lagi, bahkan yang soal menangis tadi pun tak dianggapnya kesalahan. Si Taurus angkat bicara, "Memangnya Tetsu—"

"Karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakan Momoi- _san_."

"Eh?"

Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, rona merah muncul tanpa disuruh dan membuat pipi gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menghangat malu.

"Te-Tetsu- _kun_."

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit—senyuman yang jarang-jarang diperlihatkannya. "Maaf ya."

Momoi terkekeh renyah. "Kalau untuk soal itu sih ... aku juga berarti harus minta maaf," godanya.

" _Ne_?"

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan berdua hari ini. Tetsu- _kun_ tak ada acara, kan?" Sang gadis mengalihkan pembicaraan dan main gamit lengan si pemuda. Dengan langkah riang, dia membawa Kuroko meninggalkan tempat pembicaraan mereka berdua lima menit yang lalu.

Diam-diam, si Aquarius menahan senyum.

"Momoi- _san_ , kita mulai dari awal lagi?" bisiknya pelan, beradu dengan angin musim gugur yang tiba-tiba bertiup.

Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya si Taurus membalas ucapannya.

"Boleh," gadis itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis.

* * *

 **Owari**

* * *

Halo~!

 _Finally_ balik lagi ke _pairing_ awal huhu. Kangen pengen bikin KuroMomo, tapi proyek yang lagi jalan lagi mendat. Bingung nentuin adegan-adegan apa aja yang harus dimasukin karena alurnya bisa dibilang lumayan panjang.

Maaf ya aku bikin Kuroko galau lagi wkwk. Tapi kayaknya kurang kerasa ya galaunya? Dan ah, inti lagu sama fanfik ini lumayan beda. Cuman sama soal diputusnya dan belum bisa _move on._

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
